


Mismatched

by Pinchar



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: Chris was about to retort when he noticed Ray's gaze shift, as if to focus on something."Did you know one of your eyes is slightly brown - more hazel than the other?"





	Mismatched

Ray held the cigarette to his lips, taking a swift drag. He leant back against the propped up pillow before exhaling slowly through his nose.

He glanced over at Chris. The lad's eyes were vailed by his fringe; maybe having a warm body to fall asleep next to wasn't such a bad concept. Ray reached over to brush the hair from his friend's eyes. 

"There you go, div."

Chris was about to retort when he noticed Ray's gaze shift, as if to focus on something. 

"Did you know one of your eyes is slightly brown - more hazel than the other?"


End file.
